Behind The Mask
by KelsyKitten
Summary: Going to a new school is rough right? When you don't know anybody at the school, or where any of your classes are. Kelsy, moving from sunny Los Angeles, California to a small town in Indiana called Elkhart. Maybe she can find new friends in the school, or maybe she can find someone that will stay with her no matter what, that's all she wishes for.


Behind The Mask

A Cryaotic fanfiction

By: ItsKelsyPIe

Chapter 1

The song "Bad Girls Club" started to play on my phone, time to get up. I went to my wardrobe and grabbed a shirt with the starter Pokémon on it, black skinny jeans, and my vans. I put on my clothes and my shoes then went to the bathroom. I plugged in my hair straightner and let it heat up while I put on my makeup. The straightner finally heated up, I had the hair style of a "Scene Kid" I guess that's what you could call it.

I looked at my phone "7:30" I unplugged everything then went downstairs, I grabbed my jacket and my bag, and then walked out of the house. The bus came, almost all the seats where filled, I went to the back, the only open seat. I sat down.

After about five minutes the whole bus was filled, about 10 kids got on the bus, the last kid that got on kept getting pushed, he was defiantly a outcast, since I happened to have no one sitting next to me, the kid asked if he could sit there, I said yes. He seems to go through shit every day.

He has a mask, that's the first thing I noticed about him, I wonder why? Kind of strange if you ask me.

Finally we arrived to school; I went to the office to get my ID and my schedule.

The lady at the front desk looked at me.

"You must be Kelsy Manley." She said.

"Your dad and my husband used to be close friends; it's a shame the way he is know."

I looked at her nametag thingy. "Mrs. Dicks"

"Here is your stuff, your ID must be worn at all times, and you'll find dress code and other stuff like that in this book, here is your schedule, good luck." Mrs. Dicks handed me the stuff.

"Thank you." I said while walking out the door.

I looked at my schedule.

"First Hour: Mrs. Bickle, science.

Second Hour: Mrs. Grose, lang. arts

Third Hour: Mr. Burton, band

Fourth Hour: Mrs. Babb, phs. Ed.

C lunch

Fifth Hour: Mrs. Tidey History

Sixth Hour: Mrs. Higley FACS

Seventh Hour: Mrs. Starzyk Math

Locker 609

49-5-49"

As I was looking at my schedule I bumped in to someone.

"Girl you need to watch where your go- Hot hot hot hot hot hothothothothothot."

"Dude really? You're going to be like that? You've never even met the chick!"

Three guys walked up to us.

One had golden brown hair, bright blue eyes, he seemed very energetic, and he also had a small accent.

The second guy had black hair, his hair seemed like it was in an "Emo" way, covering one eye. He had brown eyes rosey cheeks, almost like he was wearing blush.

The last had brown hair, it was a bowl haircut, and he also had bright blue eyes.

The guy I bumped into has curly brown hair, he wore a green shirt, and he defiantly seems like a flirt.

"Hey- I'm sorry about him he's very, immature, if you will." The one with black hair said. He held out his hand to help me up.

"I'm Anthony; this is Felix, Toby, and Ian."

"I'm Kelsy." I shyly said.

I don't like meeting new people.

"Your new here aren't you?" Ian asked

I shook my head; once again, I don't like meeting new people. I can be awkward sometimes.

Anthony took my schedule.

"We have four cl-"

"Hot hot hot hot hothothothothot" Toby ran off.

"Anyways we all have four classes together, see you then. ALSO- your locker is right there." Anthony pointed to my locker, I noticed the kid that I sat with on the bus.

"Do you know anything about that kid in the mask?" I asked. I didn't really have to put anything in my locker anyways.

"Ha! That loser? He's a complete outcast; he should just go KILL HIMSELF!" Felix yelled.

"Felix! That's mean!" Anthony said.

The kid with the mask noticed what Felix said, because he was looking at us.

The first bell rang.

"Well, seeya in class." The three said while walking off.

First hour was a success I don't have to do any work for a couple of weeks.

I went to second hour, where I saw Felix, Anthony, Toby, and Ian. The class room was full. Except for one seat:

The seat next to the kid in the mask.

The last bell rang for second hour.

The teacher walked in.

"Okay dumbfucks!"

I looked over at the "masked man" he seemed to shiver when the teacher said that.

"We are going to be doing an assignment with partners that is worth half your grade, and before any of you ask. No you do not get to pick your partners.

The class moaned.

"The partners are: Ian and Anthony"

"Yes!" They both said and gave each other a high-five.

I zoned out until the teacher said my name.

"And finally Kelsy and Ryan." I heard Felix laugh.

I raised my hand.

"I don't know who R-"

"He's sitting next to you." Felix said.

"The project is to learn 25 things about the other person."

I looked at Ryan.

"If you want to come over to my house to do this project you can, my dad's never home so he won't mind." I said to Ryan, he just shook his head.

The rest of class was silent between Ryan and I.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. At the end of the day I went to my locker to put books away. I then heard a really loud bang.

I turned around and saw a kid holding Ryans face to a locker, half of his mask was broken off. Ryan didn't do anything, he didn't swing back, he didn't defend himself, he just laid there and took it.

A teacher finally came and pulled the other kid off of Ryan; the teacher turned around and asked me a question.

"Did Ryan hit him or did he start the fight?"

I answered no.

Anthony helped Ryan up, he picked up the other half of his mask and walked to his locker, which like Felix said was right next to mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, Ryan doesn't deserve this. Well at least it seemed like it.

"Can we just go?" He asked.

I said yes, I noticed that Ryan didn't take the other half of his mask off.

We finally made it to my house, and of course my dad wasn't home.

I opened the door to my house I then heard crying behind me.

Authors Note: I do want to say I am not 100% for sure if Cryaotics real name is Ryan, I hear it from a friend, I do know that Cryaotic is his middle name, I think, I also I heard that from a friend. Anyways please give me a review. Its my first story c:


End file.
